


love with its dark, enchanting pains

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, It's not supposed to be but could be seen that way, Kind of bondage anyway, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Unhappy Ending, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: After Pete's turned into a vampire, he has trouble controlling himself around Patrick. Until Travie says he can show him a better way.





	love with its dark, enchanting pains

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow) a while back, but never posted it. I actually kind of forgot about it until I mentioned it to [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe) who was very enthusiastic and insistent I post it. Which, well, why not? Anyway it gets a little dub con-ish towards the end even though it's not supposed to be. Tagged just to be on the safe side. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Charles Baudelaire's _The Murderer's Wine_

Pete would never be able to tell anyone how it came to this. But they'd known Travie for ages. And when he said he could help with Pete's weird impulses about Patrick, they'd believed him.

Pete hadn't been a vampire long, and he hated almost every second of it. He didn't know why Beckett turned him, and Pete didn't care. If he ever caught up with the dandy asshole, Pete was going to rip his fucking heart out. If it wasn't for Patrick's concoction, Pete would have been completely screwed. He didn't want to feed on humans, because he couldn't control himself around them. And Patrick knew that better than anyone.

He along with Andy and Joe had moved into the abandoned warehouse with Pete. Partly to keep him company, since Pete could never go home again. But mostly to make sure Pete didn't do something stupid and get himself killed while he pursued his mission. Which was to find Beckett, the vampire who’d turned him, and destroy him. So far, it had been going smoothly. Except for one thing.

Patrick's scent was making Pete crazy. As a matter of fact, everything about Patrick was driving Pete up the wall. His scent, his voice, his appearance, all of it was maddening. Pete had tried to explain to Patrick what he was feeling, but couldn't manage it. He would end up growling and telling Patrick to stay away.

What Pete  wanted was to slam Patrick into a wall and fuck him raw. And when he finished, and he had his smell all over Patrick, Pete would bite him. Pete wasn't always the smartest person, but he wisely kept that information to himself.

But somehow, Travie knew. Pete hadn't known any vampires before the change. Afterwards, they seemed to come out of the woodwork. The biggest surprise had been Travie. Patrick been his friend years ago, but he'd disappeared one day and no one had known where he'd gone. He came back into their lives after Pete was turned. Travie explained he'd distanced himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone after he’d been turned.

Pete felt like he could trust Travie, which was why he was allowed at the warehouse. And it was during his last visit that Pete confessed how he felt about Patrick. The others were out, and Pete found it easier to speak of it with them gone. Travie listened, and when Pete was done talking, he said, "It's simple enough. You had a thing for him before you got turned right?"

Pete shrugged. "I guess."

Travie gave Pete a skeptical look. "Don't try to bullshit me, Wentz."

"Okay I was super fucking obsessed with him, happy?"

Travie laughed. "You're still obsessed with him. It's different when you're a vampire. We get kind of fixated on some humans, don't really know why but we do."

"So are all vampires gonna be like that with Patrick?" Pete asked, and he could feel his hackles rising at the thought.

"Nah, that's all you." Travie leaned closer and said, "I can show you how to control it."

Pete blinked. "You can?"

"Yeah. But you're gonna have to trust me."

Pete was uncertain, until the door opened and the others walked in. He looked up, and seeing Patrick standing there, looking perfect and delicious... Pete broke himself out of it. He'd been staring at him again.

"I trust you. What do you wanna do?" Pete asked.

"Hey Trick, c'mere," said Travie, a smile on his face.

And the next night, they were in Patrick's room. Pete wasn't sure how Travie had gotten Patrick to agree, but he was glad for it. However, he wasn't too crazy about the arrangement.

Pete was on his knees, naked, bound, and gagged. He'd been hog tied with a rope that Travie had brought with him, and at first Pete had said no. Travie explained, "This is for your own good. You don't wanna end up hurting him do you?" Pete knew Travie was right, so he'd agreed. The gag was one of Patrick’s old ties, which had been Travie’s idea. While Pete was on the floor, Travie was in a lounge chair, also naked and completely at ease.

It was when Patrick came out of the bathroom that Pete regretted going along with it. He’d been in the shower, and after drying off he was still damp. Pete could smell the drops of water still clinging to him, the fibers from the towel he'd used. But mostly, he smelled Patrick, his scent stronger now than ever and so mouth watering.

Travie smiled at him, saying, “Come here, baby boy.”

Patrick blushed, and Pete saw it go from his face down his whole body. Pete wanted to lick every inch of Patrick’s skin, and it was difficult to hold still as Patrick approached. Travie held his hands out to him, and Patrick took them.

“You understand what we’re doing?” Travie asked.

Patrick nodded. “You want to teach Pete how to control himself around me.”

“That's right. I’m not gonna do anything to you that you don't want, but this is gonna get fucking crazy real fast. You got that?”

Patrick looked at Pete, then back at Travie. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Good. Turn around.” Patrick did as he said, and Pete watched as Travie bent Patrick over. Travie was sitting up, and spreading open Patrick’s ass. “You're gonna like this,” he said. Both Pete and Patrick moaned when Travie leaned forward, giving a small lick to Patrick’s hole. Travie spread him wider, and practically attacked his entrance with his tongue.

Pete pulled against his ropes, but stopped when Patrick moaned again. He was supposed to be learning to control himself. But as he watched Travie enthusiastically rim Patrick, that was easier said than done. Patrick’s groaning and sighing were absolutely not helping, and Pete bit down hard on the gag.

Travie pulled his mouth away, asking, “How’s that feel?”

It took Patrick a few tries, but he managed to say, “Good.”

Travie reached under the chair cushion and pulled out the lube. “I’m gonna get you ready now.” Patrick nodded, but didn't speak. Travie however, kept talking as he poured the lube onto his fingers. “Pete, I want you to pay attention to something besides Patrick’s scent.”

Pete’s eyebrows knit in confusion. How was he supposed to do that when Patrick smelled so fucking good? Travis gently worked a finger into Patrick and continued. “Look at him. Look how well he’s taking my finger already. Baby boy is tight as fuck but he’s relaxing fast.”

Pete watched as Travie pushed in another finger. Patrick had his legs apart, his hands holding onto his knees. He was beginning to sweat, but he looked like he was having a good time. Patrick was biting his lip as Travie continued speaking. “See how much he loves this, Pete? You gotta go slow. If you try to fuck him like he's another vampire, you're gonna hurt him. That's what you wanna do ain't it?”

Travie was adding more lube, and crooking his fingers inside Patrick, making him cry out. “Oh fuck! Travie please!”

“Not yet baby boy, we’re getting there.” Travie smirked and nipped Patrick’s ass. Not hard enough to break the skin, it was more a teasing bite. Travie added a third finger, and used more lube.

Pete pulled on the ropes again, wanting to touch Patrick the way that Travie was. He wanted to suck his cock, kiss his neck, anything but still be kneeling on the floor. Pete was aware if he were still human, his legs would be numb by now. That didn't matter to him, he wanted to please Patrick.

That made Pete stop. There had been an edge of possessiveness and anger before, whenever he'd think about what he'd do to Patrick. But now, seeing how Travie was making Patrick feel… Pete wanted to give him pleasure, rather than own Patrick. Travie looked at him and smiled.

“Looks better than he smells, huh? Especially when he's like this. You gotta block the scent out, Pete. Just think about how good you want him to feel,” Travie instructed. He then pulled his fingers out of Patrick, who let out a disappointed sound. “Turn around baby boy.”

Patrick stood up straight and did just that. Travie scooted back and spread his legs, slowly stroking his dick. “Want you to ride me. Sound good?"

“Fuck yes,” Patrick replied. Travie used more lube on himself, and when he was satisfied, he beckoned Patrick forward. It took a little maneuvering, but Patrick managed to get himself settled on Travie’s lap. Travie was lying back, legs still spread, and Patrick had his legs hooked over Travie’s. Patrick was holding himself over Travie’s cock, hands on his shoulders.

Pete could see that he was nervous, but Travie gently coaxed him until Patrick was descending. Travie helped to guide him, and when he was inside Patrick, Pete wasn't sure what he was feeling. On the one hand, it was amazingly hot. Patrick was so small compared to Travie, and the contrast in their skin tones was beautiful.

On the other, Pete wanted to be the one fucking Patrick. The two weren't moving just yet, Patrick and Travie were mostly staring at each other. But then Travie smiled and said, “Pete, you wanna see something hot?”

Pete nodded, his morbid curiosity getting the better of him.

Travie wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s head, then turned his face so he could kiss his temple. He seemed to be whispering something that Pete couldn't hear, and it made Patrick nod enthusiastically. When he pulled away, Patrick was panting. Patrick had been aroused before, but now Pete could smell the need coming off of him. Patrick used Travie’s shoulders for leverage, and he started to fuck himself on Travie’s cock.

Pete moaned, and Travie was smirking. “Something for you to do later,” he said, though his voice was strained. “You can spell him, make him so fucking turned on. Makes the sex fucking incredible.”

Patrick bucked his hips, a high keening sound coming from him. He was red and sweating, his hair clinging to his forehead as he rode Travie’s dick. He curled his fingers into Travie’s shoulders, hard enough that Pete was sure it must hurt. But Travie sure didn't seem to mind, not if his relaxed pose was anything to go by.

Travie was lying back in the chair, his hands on Patrick’s hips. But he wasn't controlling him, Patrick was completely in charge of the pace. And he was going so fast and so hard Pete thought he might hurt himself. But Patrick was moaning, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. Pete wanted to kiss him, push his hair back, do anything besides kneel on the floor watching. He was so fucking hard he thought he was gonna pass out.

“Come on, baby boy, come on,” Travie encouraged.

Patrick gasped, saying, “So close!” Travie was stroking Patrick’s cock now, and Pete could see he was seconds away from coming. And that's when Travie did something no one expected.

Travie sat up, pulling Patrick close. He turned his head to the side and, without warning, was sinking his teeth into Patrick’s neck. Patrick gasped, and Travie’s hand went over his mouth to block his screams. Pete could smell blood, and knew what Travie was doing.

Pete didn’t care it was screams of pleasure. He didn’t care that when Travie moved his hand, Patrick was begging him not to stop. And when Patrick came, he was crying out Travie’s name. Pete saw red, that Travie would dare do such a thing to Patrick.

He fought against the bonds, and even though it hurt, he freed himself. He ripped the gag out of his mouth, and in a flash he had Patrick off of Travie, and Travie pinned to the floor.

“You fuck!” Pete yelled, punching him in the face.

Travie grabbed Pete’s fist before he could hit him again. “Wait--”

“I trusted you! And you were just gonna fucking kill him?!” Travie threw Pete off, and the two fell into fighting stances on their feet.

“I wasn’t killing him, look at him, he’s fine! I said I wasn’t gonna do anything he didn’t want me to do!” Travie said, gesturing to Patrick. Pete looked over to the bed, and went to Patrick’s side immediately.

Patrick was still bleeding, and there was come sticking to him. He could smell Travie’s scent all over Patrick, and he was mumbling something.

Pete leaned close, asking, “Trick? Trick what is it?”

“Travie, so good…” He whispered, but Pete didn’t hear the rest as he bolted off the bed.

But Travie was already gone, and he’d taken his clothes with him. Pete’s hands clenched together, wanting to chase after him. But when he heard Patrick muttering, he went back to the bed.

Pete pulled him into his arms, and gently licked at the wound on his neck.

Two things came from that night.

The first, Pete never looked at Patrick the same again. Because Travie had been right, Patrick had wanted to be bitten. Just like he’d wanted the mind and emotional control to make the sex better. Patrick had admitted it to Pete when Pete was cleaning him up. It had taken everything Pete had to keep from walking out. Pete still loved Patrick, but he couldn’t help being disgusted by that. That fact essentially ended Pete’s obsession with Patrick.

The second, Pete had decided that it wasn’t just Beckett and his dandies who were a danger. It was all vampires. And he was going to make it his mission to kill them all. But at the top of his list were William Beckett and Travis McCoy.

And no one could convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
